Echo Flowers
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: A oneshot between Sans and Amina, pretty much how they even 'got' together. As a request from a friend of mine.


The wolf woman wandered around Snowdin, smiling at the friendly locals and breathing in the crisp, cool air. Amina had been living in the underground for all of her life mostly, and had refused to travel beyond the cozy town well aside to see her adoptive father. Although there wasn't much to do, she genuinely loved being around the monsters that resigned here, especially the two skeleton brothers that lived near the end of the road. The town itself was quite small, but in an odd way, very beautiful. The snow was crisp, looking especially gorgeous on the sort of pine trees that lined the houses they were generally pretty small, tucked closely together and adding more of a cozy feeling to an already comfortable area. Though she had been staying at the Inn due to her Den caving in and after so many years and memories it just fell apart, her mother offered a place to stay again but she said no, she wanted to be on her own. Shaking her head she thought of other things.

Deep within her thoughts, she decided without much thought to sit below a snow covered tree, leaning against the trunk and watching few monsters as they roamed about, mingling among each other. The wolf woman felt a sense of peace settle over her, seeing how close all the townsfolk were, the way they obviously knew what went on in one another's lives. Amina realized after a moment how much of an outcast she must've been, even though she knew most of the monster like the Town band that plays all day. Although she had spoken to just about everyone, but she wasn't as close to anybody except Papyrus and Sans, whom she hadn't seen in a few days or so. Especially now Amina could see side glances sent in her direction, suspicious of the strange newcomer who had settled in their tight little group. The Wolf woman didn't mind the glances, though. Instead she tried her best to gain their trust and to make them see that she wasn't any harm to them.

A puff of cold breath left her lips, as she watched the cloud of air rise and fade, shivering a bit in the cold weather. She wanted, for a moment, some company, someone that could warm her up...or at least try to. Her mind wandered off to Sans, someone she's been friends with since her younger days and someone she had recently grown a crush on it was odd to her as why or how she loved him being she had flesh and he had none. When she was younger she enjoyed taking his hoodie and sleeping in it from the odd warmth that it had a blush rose on her chilled cheeks as she thought of cuddling him or stealing his trademark hoodie. It made her happy, just the thought made her tail wag, but of course she knew that probably would never happen. He didn't seem like someone to want to be close to anyone in the way she thought of him. Amina felt clingy and sighed softly he never thought of her in the romantic way. It was highly unlikely.

Amina pushed her thoughts away, she didn't want to think about the unlikeliness of that sort of situation, she just wanted to view it under the slight chance it might ever occur. Frowning, the wolf woman shifted, sitting up now. It's then at that moment Sans struts down the way. Her soul made a faint sound as it beat against her rib cage. "Howdy, Sans." Amina greeted her usual greeting as the skeleton monster came to a stop in front of her, hands snuggled into his pockets. "Hey, kid." He says, his grin appearing to widen. Though she pouted "Stop calling me kid." his teeth chattered as he chuckled "Wanna take a walk with me?" He asks, sounding hopeful and she nodded raising an eyebrow trying not let that the usually lazy skeleton suddenly wanted to exercise bother her, stepping forward and following his newfound pace. They begin to walk towards his and his brother's house, enveloped in comfortable silence. Papyrus was always there for her when he wanted to be, she looked up to him being that her only siblings were gone..she felt a much bigger bond with him when he came to comfort her.

After a moment, Amina wondered where he was taking her it sure as heck wasn't his house, and why did he seem so intent on the silence between them. It was very unlike him so, in an attempt to break the silence she playfully pushed him with her tail with a laugh as he stumbled gaze whipping to hers grin widening after a moment "Hey, why so pushy?" He laughs, and she couldn't help but laugh back, feebly pushing against his shoulder again, he just shakes his head at her "If you continue down this path, you're gonna have a bad time." He says, attempting to be serious she blinked in confusion..like she's heard that line before but she brushed it off and let out a small chuckle, returning the sort of sassy demeanor "Oh really?" The Wolf woman said, hands on her hips she stopped her strut not noticing that they entered a clearing. He stops as well, narrowing his eyes as she leaned forward her ears flicked as she pushed him back once again soon he let out a playful growl and lunges forward, hands poking and prodding at her sides it was even worse cause his fingers were just bone Amina let out a burst of laughter, scrabbling to get away as he tickled her, protests erupting from her lips as she began to snort and bark so he continues his attack, laughing and only pulling her closer once she managed to scramble away "Admit defeat!" He says loudly, laughing slightly Amina squeaked as his onslaught increases "Ok, ok, I will!" She managed breathless as he stops, smirking as she recovered and glared at him her ears flat and her tail stiff as the wolf woman tried to be fierce and intimidating, but she can tell it failed largely based on the brightly gleaming pinpricks that acted as his eyes Sans had raised an -eyebrow- as he stared at her fake annoyance and blushed lightly. Finally, they begin to walk again, Amina shaking off the snow that was left on her "Where the heck are you taking me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him as they passed his house "You'll see." He says, not giving any sort of option to question him Amina's never been down this way before the only thing she does know is the Waterfall but she's never been there.

Fog began to settle around them, having the wolf woman grab his arm in an attempt to make sure they didn't get separated. The fog sort of gripped at her skin, making her feel downright frozen, and she shivered trying to see ahead of them, which she struggles to do. Sans is barely visible even though he is right next to her but she held on tighter to her second best friend without a second thought. Once the thick fog finally cleared, she couldn't help but sigh feeling as if they had been very lost she wasn't good with directions, despite the monster who was guiding her at least. He smiles at her after a moment well the wider it would get she guessed "Why are you taking me outside of Snowdin?" Amina mumbled, staring at the slowly changing climate that rolled out in front of her "Well I'm sorry if I 'clouded' your judgement back there." He chuckles under his breath, and she glared at him frowning deeply it's then that she realizes that she was still holding his arm, and she pulled away from him "I want to show you something." He finally clarifies as she nodded wanting to say something but the sounds of the river were a bit loud. He leads her forward, taking her hand in his without a word she gulped softly in fear, as they walked again Amina began to think 'Down here, the monsters didn't seem to notice any sort of physical barrier. Or even a gender, for that matter. If two monsters were together, they didn't care how different they looked from each other. Love was love…' She blushed lightly as she realized that Undyne and Alphys must've been rubbing off on her considering her odd love for the short skeleton, he was always there for her to protect her from harm and he taught her many things like his brother does, and she grew to love him. So she didn't care that he was a skeleton and if people don't like that they can take a hike or maybe because she was a canine? Amina shook away from her thoughts when Sans tugged her hand, coming to a halt her (now) light brown eyes turned to look at him, a bit startled and stopped beside him "We're nearly there." He says, motioning towards what appeared to be a wall of ferns. The area in itself was quite dark, as she suddenly realized, looking around. The ground below her was a dark blue, almost purple, and the few flowers around them glowed faintly her eyes gleamed a light hot pink as she became mesmerized by the new area, Sans chuckles at her as he tugged her hand again leading them forward once more..

Amina became surprised as Sans lead them directly to the wall of thick ferns, and she raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to stop him. The wolf woman grew curious as to what he was up to.. Sans, using his free hand, the other still grasping hers, he pushes the ferns aside, and much to her surprise, there was a room behind them completely hidden from view. He steps through, letting go of her hand, and she followed him closely. When the plants behind them slide back into their original place, she stopped looking around at the as her tail began to sway happily. This room was much darker than the one behind them, but thousands of bright blue crystals lined the ceiling of the cavern, shining faintly and casting an odd lighting on the walls. A small pool of water, completely still, lay on the far side of the small room, the edge of the water seeming to emit a strange cerulean glow. The pool, in itself, was completely clear, and she could see the bottom of it below with ease, despite its depth. Her eyes glazed over to several flowers along the walls, recognizing them as Echo Flowers her mother, Toriel, told her about them as they repeat the last words they've heard.. . Amina looked to the ground below her, and saw thousands of tiny clover-type plants, each one having its own unique shade of sapphire luminescence. Her soul began to glow brightly it surrounded her spot with it's hot pink glow, she was happy, so happy that it showed up not many people get to see that so Sans was the first, she jumped as a cough came from beside her making her look to Sans, who was standing beside her she noticing a blue glow to his bones his eye a faint blue as well and his grin seemed wider than usual "This is..amazing, Sans." Amina said quietly, staring up at the crystals above them again, he chuckled "Glad ya like it. I certainly like it a skele-ton." He laughs and without skipping a beat he walks over to the edge of the water, sitting down in front of it and motioning for her to sit next to him.

"How did you find this place?" Amina asked, staring at the water eyes flicking to the few lily pads that floated on the surface he shrugged "Just kinda stumbled across it, I guess. I think I remember water-falling through those ferns." He laughs, and she chuckled softly as she lightly dipped her finger into the water. It's decently warm, and she barely disturbed the surface before it's calm again "Golly Sans, this place is breathtaking." she smiled happily, looking over at him and grinning her gap toothed grin, his smile softened as he stared at her "This has kinda been my place to go when I want to be alone, but I thought maybe you might want to see it." He adds, laying down in the ferns and laying his hands over his chest. The wolf woman was taken aback for a moment at his words, and she looked back to him she couldn't believe that he wanted to share such a special place with her, and she felt a heat on her cheeks as her tail wagged happily Sans chuckling from it as it brushed against his face "W-well thank you for showing me," She mumbled, laying beside him "It's very captivating." He whispers a quiet "Yeah, just like you." But the wolf woman didn't hear him as she began to happily roll around barking softly.

For what seemed to be hours, the two laid in the ferns in comfortable silence, staring up at the endless blue glow Amina shook off a few leaves and dirt as she sighed happily enjoying being this close to her second best friend "Hey, k-Mina?" he says calling her by her nickname for once, sitting up and motioning for her to do so too she sat up, facing him to meet his gaze "So, uh... there is another reason I took you back here." He mumbles, rubbing at his neck a bit her eye's widened as he said that "Well I, um, heh, I'm a little bone-dry here-" he chuckles, as she nodded "-But I just wanted to say that I'm really glad to have you around more often. It's great to have company other than my brother sometimes, since he's usually busy all the time with Undyne and Mettaton. So yeah, hope you choose to stay around, I really love spending time with you." He finishes as Amina chuckled softly and blushed lightly from his words, hard time trying to say it 'You're great to hang out with too Foney Bone..' not really thinking she leaned forward and kissed his cheekbone idly smiling softly as she lent back as blue blush seemed to rise on his cheekbones, although it could just be the light from the crystals above. Suddenly, he lets out a mumble that is barely audible "also I'm in love with you." Her soul shined bright as everything stopped she stared at him for a moment, a bit appalled and astonished that he would say such a thing. Once it finally sinks in, Amina can't help but laugh nervously "W-what?" He lets out a frustrated sigh, growling a bit under his breath, monster anatomy was simply a mystery. Suddenly, Sans grabs her forearms in a tight grip and pulls her forward, pressing his teeth against her lips and sinking into her. It was a kiss even if he doesn't have lips, she blushed brightly still feeling the emotion he poured into it causing a shade of purple to flow from their souls, she could tell for sure that the blue tint on his bones was a blush and not just the crystals above "O-oh." Amina managed to squeak, blushing profusely "Sorry if I startled you, Mina." He says, smirking a bit, loving how cute she turned to be when she was flustered "I didn't mean to rattle your bones." He winks, causing her laughed softly though she's always enjoyed his puns, she tries to not laugh to feed his ego but she's easy to humor. It's then that Sans stands up, grabbing her hands and helping her to her feet "We should get outta here. My brother's probably wondering where I am, heh. Where are you staying tonight?" He asks, tilting his head slightly "I've been staying at the Inn but I don't think I have enough gold for another night." She respond with a grunt, her smile fading just a bit. His smile however, brightens "Well you're staying the night with me and my bro." He says matter of factly. "Only the best for my new girlfriend." He winks at her, as she squeaked softly "G-girlfriend? When that'd happen?!" Sans laughed softly at her face and nodded "O-okay." She smiled as he began to lead her away, to leave the beautiful cavern. He stops just before moving the ferns, looking back at her "Next time I bring you here, It'll be a great bell." she stared at him blankly "They gotta nice ring to 'em.~" Amina looked behind her hearing a small whisper of _"It'll be a great bell. They gotta nice ring to 'em" Like an Echo~_


End file.
